1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combination of ski and ski binding, in which bending movements of the ski can be influenced, or varied, by means of a long part which extends in the longitudinal direction of the ski outside, or above, a neutral bending plane of the ski and is essentially resistant to tensile and shear forces and which has a part, in particular an end part, which is arranged or can be attached in a fixed manner on the ski and at least one part which is spaced from said part in the longitudinal direction of the ski and is movable in the longitudinal direction of the ski and which can be connected in an essentially fixed manner to an associated part of a damping device consisting essentially of two parts movable relative to one another in the longitudinal direction of the ski, the other part of which, which is movable relative to the long part, is or can be connected to an abutment fixed on the ski.
2. Description of the Related Art
From EP 0 492 658 A1, a plate arrangement which can be mounted between the ski and the ski bindings is known, which has a flexible plate which is fixed on the ski at its one end arranged below the heel-side ski binding unit and is otherwise and in particular at its other end arranged below the toe-side binding unit guided displaceably relative to the ski in the longitudinal direction thereof. As soon as the ski performs bending movements, this displaceable end of the plate moves relative to the upper side of the ski in the longitudinal direction of the ski because the plate has a relatively great spacing from the neutral bending plane of the ski. According to EP 0 492 658 A1, in order for it to be possible to damp the bending movements of the ski, a hydraulic damper can be arranged between that end of the plate which is displaceable in the longitudinal direction of the ski and an abutment fixed on the ski.
A ski with variable handling characteristics is known from DE-OS 28 33 393. To this end, at least one pull and push rod, which is flexible with regard to the bending movements of the ski, is arranged in the ski above the neutral bending plane of the ski. This push and pull rod is, with one of its ends, attached to one ski end in a fixed manner in relation to the ski. The other end of the rod is, in the central area of the ski, i.e. below the binding mounting area intended for the arrangement of the ski binding, coupled to a hydraulic damper and spring unit which is arranged between said end of the push and pull rod and an abutment fixed on the ski.
Another ski with a device for damping bending stresses forms the subject of EP 0 639 392 B1. In this case, a flat-band-like plate, one end of which is connected to the ski in a fixed manner in relation to the ski, while the other end is fastened to the upper side of the ski with interposition of an elastomer body, is arranged on the upper side of the ski in each case in front of and/or behind the area of the ski binding. As soon as the ski performs bending movements, the latter end of the plate moves relative to the upper side of the ski in the longitudinal direction of the ski, the elastomer body being subjected to shear stress while damping the bending movement of the ski.